Vegetation cutting implements such as mower cutting decks are typically carried by self propelled vehicles or lawn tractors having mechanisms allowing adjustment of the decks between a range of heights above ground level. Ordinarily, the range extends between a position at or below the lowest available cut height to a position at or above the highest available cut height. Adjustment to a position below the cut height range is frequently preferred for ease in removal of the deck from the vehicle because the deck is that much closer to the ground surface. Adjustment above the cut height range may permit the deck to clear obstacles encountered while traveling across the ground. This maximum height position may be referred to as the deck transport position.
Adjustment of the cutting deck height may be accomplished by various mechanisms including hand-operated levers and bars positioned in the vicinity of the mower's operator station. The mechanisms require an operator to either push or pull on a lever or bar to adjust the deck height. Pedal actuated mechanisms also are used to adjust cutting deck height relative to the mower frame. Pedal actuated mechanisms may include a handle or other hardware which automatically locks the deck in a given position upon full actuation of the pedal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,136 for “Implement Supporting and Lifting Linkage”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,825 for “Riding Mower Having a Pedal Operated Height Adjustment Mechanism, Air Assisted Discharge, and Improved Hydrostatic Shift Linkage”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,925 for “Mower Deck Lift System Handle Mechanism”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,467 for “Height Adjustment Mechanism for Riding Mower Cutting Deck”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,648 for “Mower Deck Height Adjustment Mechanism”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,252 for “Height of Cut Adjustment Mechanism”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,033 for “Riding Lawn Mower Including a Mower Deck Height Control Mechanism”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,893 for “Lawn Mower Having Cutter Deck Motion Coupled to Mower Wheel Motion”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,430 for “Pedal Lift System for Lawn Tractor Mower Deck”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,028 for “Deck Lift Apparatus for Riding Mower”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,188 for “Foot Lift Cutter Deck Mower Units” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,032 for “Pedal Actuated Height Adjustment Mechanism for a Mower Cutting Deck” provide examples of mower deck lifting mechanisms.
A mower deck lift system is needed that provides convenient visual feedback to the operator if the transport lock is engaged. A mower deck lift system is needed that allows the operator to quickly and simply elect whether or not to engage the transport lock. A mower deck lift system is needed that maintains the mower deck at the same height of cut setting after the mower deck is raised to the transport position.